The present invention relates to a device for retractably storing slack lengths of fiber optic strands so that those strands are available for use but are protected from tangling and harm when not in use.
Fiber optic strands and cables of fiber optic strands are used for conveying information, much as telephone wire and cable are used.
These strands are operatively terminated in a frame for conveying information. These connections are changed from time to time and the new point of termination may be at a different location on the frame or may be on a frame that is located at a distance from the preceding frame location. Hence, it is desirable when installing fiber optic strands and cables to provide a length of slack strand or cable. This slack has previously been hung from equipment racks and festooned down from the rack to the floor or in adjacency with the floor. To provide for future needs as to length for termination in a new location multiple loops or festoons of slack might be provided. The amount of slack length was limited by the rack-to-floor height available. In addition, these festoons of slack lengths could get tangled among themselves and other equipment, such that they are hard to manipulate or identify or may get damaged.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for conveniently and safely storing a slack length of fiber optic strand.
The retractable fiber slack storage device of the present invention makes lengths of fiber optic strands available for use when needed but protects them from tangling or being damaged when not in use. Further, this storage device allows ease of identification, making the area neat.
The retractable fiber slack storage device of the present invention permits a slack length of fiber to be quickly dispensed when needed.
The retractable fiber slack storage device of the present invention for storing a slack length of a fiber optic strand comprises a spool comprising a pair of diametrically-opposed cylindrical barrels and a cylindrical housing for at least partially enclosing the spool. The spool is disposed in the housing and is rotatable with respect thereto and the minimum radius of curvature of each of the cylindrical barrels is equal to or greater than the minimum bend radius of the fiber optic strand being stored therein.